


Just Ask

by Sorablood



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oz has bad Anxiety, Oz uses He/him pronouns, Vicky and Oz are BFFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorablood/pseuds/Sorablood
Summary: Oz wants nothing more than to go to prom with the sexy Demon Prince. However, he is way to shy and scared to ask. So he tries to get the demon prince's attention in any way he can.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Monster Prom story. If I can get some comments I will continue the story. I would also greatly appreciate some advice on the story/characters. As of right now, I don't really know where I'm going to take the story so I would love some help. Also, the first chapter is short but later chapters will be longer. Thanks~

It was a beautiful day out at school. Oz and Vicky were outside near the football field causally watching the team practice. Oz was drawing in his notebook, completely unaware that Vicky was looking over his shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"Damn your drawing Damien again. You should just ask him to prom already. If that goes well you two could even end up dating." Vicky said with a smile.

Oz immediately blushed and pulled his notebook to his chest in an attempt to hide his drawing. _"No way! What if he says no? I would die again of embarrassment."_

Vicky sighed a bit. "Ozzie, you sometimes just need to take risks. You don't want to regret not even trying." She said and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little. "I'll help you in any way I can."

Oz nodded a bit. _"I'm just nervous. How do you even ask somebody out?"_

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you it does take a lot of courage. However, I think it will be good for you to push yourself a little bit more. If for some idiotic reason he turns you down at least you would've tried and I will make his life a living hell. No pun intended." She gave him a thumbs up.

Oz chuckled a little. _"You always know just what to say to me."_

She smiled. "Yeah, I do. You just need to find out what he likes and use that to your advantage."

 _"But that means I have to talk to him. What if he thinks I'm weird?"_ Oz was just a nervous wreck. Just thinking about having to talk to the sexy demon Prince was making him shake.

"It's Damien. He loves weird shit. You two are perfect for each other." She said and stood up. "Come on let's go home. We can talk more about this later after I get some food in me." Oz nodded and stood up with her. They packed up their stuff and headed to their apartment together. However, Oz was still nervous, but Vicky was right he didn't want to regret never even asking Damien to prom. He made a mental note that he would at least try to get closer to the demon tomorrow at school. Hopefully, something good could come out of it. Oz thought as they walked home.


End file.
